The Twins
by Finnishfangirl
Summary: What was supposed to be impossible happened. Natasha and Bruce having Twins
1. First time

AN: I don´t own anything, except all mistakes, English isn´t my first language. (So don´t blame me if you find them a lot!)

This is after AoU, where Bruce returns to the Avengers, after few months being in Fiji. There won´t be any wars. Only a sweet romance between Natasha and Bruce. Getting more closely look on their relationship and feelings.

Got my idea in a dream and yeah I know that they can´t have kids but this is a fanfic so i just wanted write it. Hope you like this :)

1.

Natasha and Bruce decited stay only friendzone, even when they both loved each others. Nat lived in the seventh floor inside the Avengers tower and Bruce in third, they always ate breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner in his lab, and spent time together. It was more harder to Bruce becouse, he had left her alone even saing anything and still she could be his friend, but that even wasn´t what he wanted, he wanted be more than friends. But what hi could give to her. No kids, only fier and thret. And some love... One evening all that get really far from what they had decite. But in a good way.

"Hi Bruce, would you came eat the dinner in my floor today? Don´t take it wrong, I love eat whit you in here, but we could do some talk too." Natasha asked behind him, watching his working. Bruce haven´t even noticed her being there whit him.

He turned giving a small smile to her "Yeah, I´d love to. See you at 19.30?" Nat only nod to him smiling her beautifull smile. She left him alone to do his work and went to her´s floor to make some dinner.

When she heard the "bing" from elevator she almost ran there. Natasha was in black short dress, but not too short. Her little longer hair was curled and she looked just stunning. Clock was only 19.15, but he always came little early. When she saw him with some roses in a black suit, she couldn´t do nothing only smile.

Bruce wasn´t too far from blushing when he saw Natasha in her dress. He smiled to her and walked next to her. Nat took the roses giving him sweet kiss on cheek. "Natasha... you look absolutely stunning." He could only smile to her. "So dinner? What do we have?" He asked politely, walking towards kitchen. "You know that I´m not good cook... so don´t blame if it´s little raw... So yeah we have steak, baked potatos and redwine." She answered to him. "Okey I don´t blame you, when my steak is raw." He teased her, waiting her to do the finishing.

After their eating they went to sit on sofa drinking wine and talking about the past, how they were more close and were more than friends. "Hey Bruce, I didn´t never asked you why you left me... I mean us the Avengers?" She rememered how many nights she had cried, missing him, but with time she learned how to forget him, and then one day he just came back and all that she tried to forget just came back and she even hadn´t time to diel her feelings, still loving him badly.

"Yeah, I thought that you would ask that at some point... I actually leave becauso of you... I did love you and so did The Other Guy. But at some point, I realised that you are always danger with me... And so I had to leave, that you would realise how big risk you were taking..." Bruce chukled on his word trying to sound like he was right what he was saing. Nat just nodded to him, slowly sliding close to him. She pressed her hand on his cheek and smiled to him.

"Yeah I know that you think that you will hurt me, but only way is when you leave me... Bruce you said that you did love me, do you mean that you don´t anymore?" She asked quiet, almost whispering. She came even more closely, watching straight in his warm and kind brown eyes.

"Natasha... What are you doing? You possibly can´t think that we after all could be actually together..." He backed away from her touching, standing up. "I´m running with it... with you again" She answered to him, Walking in front of him, touching his shoulder, slowly going more and more close to him. She pressed her lips on his.

Bruce actually was little suprised, but he didn´t back away. "I do love you, I never stoped." He wishepered between their slow intimite kisses. "Oh, shut up Banner and kiss me!" Natasha chukled in his ear, biting it aswell.

Bruce lifted her on his arms, leaving the livingroom behind, walking toward her bedroom. He started bitingin her neck softly leaving hickies. When they arrived in her bedroom, he threw her on her bed, he take off his shirt and jacket and jumped next to her. They just lay there in embracing each other.

"Rip this dress off me, I don´t care if you´ll break it! Just rip it off!" She shouted and watched him smiling when he started tearing the dress off her. She was all naked after the dress was on the floor. Banner started take off his pants, when they were off he placed him self over Nat and asked last time if she really wanted this. She still was little drunk, but she still nodded to him, as he stucked his cock inside her.

That night was hot and the best night that they both had have in long time. But what was supposed to be imposible happened.


	2. Finding out

2.

After that night Bruce was very busy and they didn't have time to talk. Nat was having morning sickness and she tought something like food poisoning, so she went to Helen's reception just in case that it would be something more.

And yeah it was something more, something that shouldn't even be possible. Natasha buried her head in her hands trying to think something that makes even little sense to her. How she even could tell to Bruce, he would have a mental breakdown. And even worse he could think that she did it, only to keep him with her.

"You really should told Banner about this, of course if he is the father. You could talk together about what your're going to do." Helen told Natasha, who still was little shocked. "Yeah, I just... Yeah I probably should..." She answered and left Helen alone walking towards Bruce's lab. She opened the door smiling little, but still full of fear what his reaction would be.

"Natasha, I was just coming to visit you." He said smiling his warm and friendly smile. "Hey what is wrong?" His smile turned to his worried face, when he saw her standing there almoust crying. She run in his arms, crying against his chest.

"Promise that you don't leave me!" She chukled, still crying. "Hey just tell what is wrong, could I help you somehow?" Bruce asked trying to comfort her, with his kind and peacefull words. She traid to breath slower that she could speak clearer. "I... I'm... pregnant... to you. We're having twins. And yeah I know that it even could be possible, but Helen did the ultrasound and it tells that I´m cleary pregnant. And them couldn´t be anyone else than you... And I know that this isn´t really what we would need now, but this might be only time to me, and I'm really not going to kill our babies!" Natasha almoust yelled to him still hugging him tight.

"What!? You're pregnant, how is that even possible? Not that it wouldn't be great and of course I'm not leaving you. And you aren't of course going to make abortion!" He placed soft kiss on her hair, speaking peacefull. "So we're going to be family, me, you and the twins?" She asked still crying little. She watched straight in his eyes smiling little, just to foud answer. "Yes, we are." He answered smiling and kissed her softly. Both smiling and thinking about their future together.

"Would you like to stay over to nigth? We could talk about living arrangements and all that will happen now." Natasha suggested. He only nodded smiling. "I'll come before eight." She nodded "See you then Banner." Clock was close six, so Nat just went back to her floor.

She eated some tunasalad and after that went hot shower just to get comfortable. Hot water washed away the fears, suspicions and threats, and make her feel more normal. Suddenly she felt someone's touch, her lucky it was only Maria's arm. "Hey remember spare us, even little hot water." She joked while waiting Natasha coming out from shower. "Yeah, sorry... What's time it is? Bruce is coming and I just forget the time pasting..." She smiled to one of her's best friend, who watched her drying herself. "So you and Banner? Not that I didn't not expect it, we all know that you guys are close, but that this close..." She teased her joking. "Oh yeah it's almoust eight. But you have to tell me about you two" Teasing more. "Nothing worth telling. But you and Steve, did you guys even think that you could keep it as secret... But you must go now, Bruce is coming any time soon, let's talk more tomorrow, have some girls time, Pepper, Jane and Helen could come too." Maria hugged Nat and leaved her alone.

Nat went in her's bedroom and dressed navy blue loose t-shirt and black night shorts. She dryed her hair, but was interrupted by the 'bing' noise from elevator. Bruce walked there smiling and stayed doorjamps only watching her. "Hi you." He said still only standing and watching her. "Hi to you, looking all handsome" She answered turning to him.

"Ouh, I thought that we were going to talk properly" Teasing her and giving her small grin. "Ouh, so your saing that if I say that you look handsome isn't properly talking?" Teasing back, showing him her little smile. He walked even more close to her and kissed her passionately. Closing her eyes she took his shirt off. She backed little and started kissing his chest. "If we do this first, and then the talk?" She asked between the kisses. "Sure" he answered giving her even more bigger grin as he lifted her on bed. He took her shirt off kissing her neck, feeling still the hickeys and his bite marks from last time. This time both completely naked having sex, both working hard.

"I love you" He said after few hours. "Your such a dork Banner" She teased "But I love you too" They embraced each other, warming their bodies.

"I was thinking about getting married before these two are in labor." Natasha said. "Yeah I thought it too. Natasha Banner, I love the name already" He teased. "What about these two? I'd like to name one to Clint if there is gonna be a boy. But if we're having two boys, or two girls or both? What names you like?" Natasha was seriously asking those questions. "Hey we have time. What if we talk about names after we know the sex? Don't worry everything is gonna be fine, I promise. We can handle this together." He was so calm and peacefull. "Yeah I know, but this is just so new, I thought that I wouldn't ever get this, family, husband and children... So I'm just worrying if something goes wrong, but when your by my side nothing goes wrong ever." She kissed him on cheek and smiled to him. "Yeah, but let's get some sleep now" He said taking her even more close to him. "Yeah you're right, by the way I've tomorrow some time with girls, so don't panic if you don't se me whole day. But yeah good night honey" She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. "Good night Banner" he said giving her little grin, while closing his own eyes.


	3. Everybody knows

3.

Bruce wake up first, he placed soft kiss on her's forehead "Love you, redhead" he wishpered. He dressed and went to his lab to continue his work. Natsha woke few hours later, feeling little lonely without him peside her. She choose her black t-shirt and dark blue jeans for "girl's day" outfit and went make her some breakfast. She drank her coffee and ate her ham sandwiches while thinking all what was happened, pregnancy, getting married, sex with Bruce and all other wonderful things.

She heard the "bing" from elevator and after that she could hear her friends talking about something while walking towards her. All of her friends were there standing in front of her, Jane, Helen, Pepper and Maria. "Hi girls, so what you have decide us to do today?" Natasha asked while she washed her dishes. "Not so much, just hanging out, talking and drinking" Pepper said smiling. Natasha looked Helen little worried, she still was pregnant and that mean that she couldn't drink any alcohol. "I said that this wasn't good idea..." Helen started, but Natasha interrupted her "No, no it is great idea, I just can't drink..." She said smiling little "I knew that something was going on last night. So Banner and you?" Maria started whileother gave confused looks to Natasha. "I'll tell you more about it, just first could we go to livingroom?" She said walking over there while the others walked behind her. Nat sat on the divan and the others on the sofa.

"So tell us, whats going on with you and Banner?" Jane said watching her friend smiling. "Well there isn't so much telling, we just love each other and yeah so what if I'm pregnant, it doesn't change anything, becouse only thing what matters to me is that Bruce is with me" Nat said blushing little. All except Helen opened their mouths and watched their friend like crasy. "So you talked to Bruce about this and you decide keep them?" Helen asked and Jane, Pepper and Maria turned to look her even more confused. "Yeah, we're keeping them" Nat said smiling. "Wait what? You're pregnant to Bruce? And there is two babies,so like twins?" Pepper asked, her voice full of confusion. "Yeah I am, and it even couldn't be possible but it happened and we both are so happy" Nat answered. "But hey I wanna know more, Maria you promised to tell me about you and cap." They talked their relationships about six hours, they did eat pizza and just hang out too.

Well yeah when the girls knew it didn't take long before Tony and other guys surrounded Bruce with questions. "I just want to know, whats the sex like? Is it great or?" Tony asked sounding little too excited. "Well, I mayby shouldn't say this but, yeah the sex is just that awesome, what you keep awesome sex is just lame beside our's." Bruce just liked that he could be proud of something, even it was sex, but he was proud and that was enough to him. After that Bruce left his lab and went to see Nat. Girls were left and she just sat there smiling to him. "Hi redhead" he teased standing behind the sofa smiling his warm smile. "Hi dork" She teased him back giving him little grin. "So everyone knows now?" He asked walking closer. "Yeah I guess, but that just mean that we don't need hide anymore and now we can get married and be decent couple." Natasha answered watching straight in his eyes smiling. "What time is it? I'm just really tired and I could use some sleep. Wanna join me?" He asked while walking towards her bedroom. "It's half past nine and of course I join you." She answered walking behind him.

She tooks her clothes off and went on her's bed under the blanket, she watched him to took his shirt off and that made her giggle. "Hey what are you laughing? Don't want me holding you anymore?" He asked little hurt, but still teasing her. "Oh you don't even know how much I want you here upon me." She teased back giving even more bigger grin. He took his pants off and scramble next to her. "I tought that we were going to sleep" He said pulling her close. "Oh yeah we are. I just wanted you here. Did you think that? Banner you're just a dork, but you're my dork." She said still teasing and kissed him intimately. "Love you too redhead." He said between their moans.


	4. Answers

**AN** : So I decide to skip all that crab before finding out twins sex, cause I just don't know what I should write about. So this is happening four months after finding out. Try write little longer chapter this time :D

Still don't own anything except my mistakes

Hope you like this and remember rewiew, your comments make my day :)

* * *

4.

Bruce hadn't got any sleep for weeks, Natasha had notice it, but didn't say anything to him, only to keep him calm. Twins were keeping them busy, even when they weren't born yet. Natasha was looking houses and Bruce was thinking proposal and all what was connected to wedding. But today they didn't do anything. They just sat there embrasing each other.

"Did Helen say something about babies sex last week?" Bruce asked breaking the perfect silence. He thrusted his finger throught her hair. "No, but I have an appointment later todey and I have feeling that we're gonna know today" She answered smiling "Wanna come with me?" she asked turning that she could see his face. "Sure, if we're gonna know today, we finally can decide names and after finding the house, we can prepare the nursery." He answered looking straight her eyes. "Yes, we can do it, if we just could find the house." She answered sarcastic tone in her voice. "I know that it's hard, we just have to be patient." He said pulling her more close. "Wanna go walk?" He asked looking in her green eyes giving little smirk to her. "I would, but walking is little hard. Plus I look like walking whale." She said even more sarcastic tune in her voice. She got up and walked to bedroom. "Even if you think that you look like a whale, I think that you're even more beatiful." He said little louder that she could hear him. "Don't even start, you don't have to say it. And what I remember I didn't say that I'm not beatiful anymore. I just said that I look like walking whale." She shouted back to him while brushing her even more longer hair. "So are we going or?" He asked now standing behind her. "Why do you think that we're not going?" She asked turning front of him. "I just... guess what I'm not going to tell you that." He answered teasing her giving her little grin. Natasha lifted her eyebrow little. "Alright then, should we go?" She asked still holding her eyebrow up. "Sure, give me minute. I had to take something with us." He said walking towards he's jacket, he took something out of his pocket and put it in his breast pocket. "Now we're ready to go, what time we should be back?" He asked holding his hand next to her. "Well the appointment is half past two, so we have few hours before it." She said grabbing his hand. They walked to elevator and left the tower behind them walking towards the downtown.

Bruce's hand started to get all sweaty, he was nervous and Nat notice it clearly. "Hey whats wrong?" She asked, her voice full of worry. "Nothing, not long anymore and we're there." He changed the subjekt. Nat nodded and they walk few minutes longer, until they arrived to some park. "I have you suprise, so close your eyes." He said to her. "Okey then, but you have to promise that your not naked when I open them." She said teasing while she closed her eyes. "Oh I promise, this is even more better than that." He said while guiding her.

They arrived somewhere near the center of the park. Steve were there and so was Maria, who was now pregnant too. They were arranging Bruce's suprise to Nat. It was piknik and when Steve and Maria saw Bruce and Nat coming closer they left them and went back their own piknik spot. "So stay here, but don't open your eyes yet." He said lefting her stand few metres away from the spot and ran there sitting and taking the sandwiches out of the basket. "Can open yur eyes now." He said smiling to her. She opened her eyes and big smile appeared her face. "So this is why you were so nervous? Piknik? Not that it wouldn't be lovely thought, but I don't see anything, why you should be nervous about this." She said walking towards him. She sat in front of him smiling. "Well this is just one part of this suprise." He said giving sweet kiss on her cheek. "But yeah we got cheese, ham and tuna sandwiches, what would you like?" He asked. "I'd like to tuna but you love them so I take ham." She said giving him little grin. She took the ham snadwich and started eating. "Be carefully, I'd like to rase those two with you. So don't choke." He said smiling little. "What have you put in here, that I could choke?" She asked giggling nervously. "You find out only if you eat it." He said teasing. Of course it was only normal sandwich, but yeah Bruce just wanted keep her suspiciously.

After they ate their sandwiches, they started to cuddle. "Natasha," He started letting out nervous sigh "I was just thinking are you happy? I mean with me?" He asked. "Of course I am, you got me pregnant, even that it shouldn't be possible, you love me. What else I could ask, I don't need anyhing when you're with me. And between us, I was little scared when I find out, but after telling you and that you decide to stay with me, the fear was gone." She answered breathing his chest. "So this is enough to you? Us together, not married?" He asked. "Well I thought that you were going to propose, but when you didn't I started to think that what ever if we're not married, we're still together" She said little confused. "So you wouldn't say yes if I'm going to propose? Cause that is the question I was thinking to ask next" He said tightening his hold. "So the question is," he turned watch straight in her eyes. "Will you Natasha Romanoff, marry me?" He asked smiling little. Natasha just stare him, trying to speak but nothing came out. She was going to answer, but only thing that she could do was kiss him. And that she did. "I take that as yes," He said between their moans. "But hey we're running out of time, Steve promised clean this out so we can just leave mrs. Banner." He said teasing. They got up and Bruce put the ring in her finger. They leaved walking back to Tower, where Helen was already waiting them.

"So do you guys want to know the sex of the twins?" Helen asked looking towards the monitor where the ultrasound image went. Both of them nodded to Helen, holding hands. "Congratulations, you're having girl and boy." She said smiling. Bruce and Nat both smiled to. "Boy and girl then" Bruce said giving soft kiss on her forehead. "Yeah boy and girl" Nat said back smiling.

Later that day they found their dream house, decide the wedding day, but twins names just were too difficult. They lay in her bed, cuddling again. "How about Lucas and Camille?" Bruce asked. "Yeah they sound great, Lucas and Camille, I like them. But what about secondnames? If Camille is Camille Maria and Lucas Clint?" She asked "They sound perfect. Now were going to make to nursery cause, Lucas isn't going to sleep in pink room." He said laughing little. "Yeah I suppouse that... Ouch... Okey someone is protesting your thougths." She answered laughing. "Hey Lucas stop kicking, you're not going to sleep in pink room." He said through her belly. "And both of you, don't kick, it hurts your mother and I daddy don't want that mommy gets hurt." He kept talking to twins, few hours, until he fell asleep. Natsha placed sweet kiss on his hair "You're going to be wonderful father." She fell asleep after few minutes.

* * *

Remember rewiew :)

Going to update again soon


End file.
